


Playmate

by Abka_Aten



Category: Code Geass, xxxHoLic
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Deities, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, F/M, Female Friendship, Genderbending, Hopeful Ending, Immortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abka_Aten/pseuds/Abka_Aten
Summary: The meeting between two (or four) newest immortals should always be celebrated, because a leisure time was rarely found in this line of job.





	Playmate

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed  
> English isn't my first language.

**Cooking**

“And don’t forget to buy the best gruyere and fresh nutmeg”, Watanuki ordered as Shizuka prepared to leave for work. Her long fingers placed the grocery list, her partner’s own golden eye scanned the list. She was no longer worried about preparing a substandard meal; after years doing an errand for her made his sight, smell, and touch as trained as hers.

‘Are we having a guest tonight?’

Doumeki was a silent man; decades had trained Kimihiro to decipher his microscopic expression, sometimes just a centimetre of raised eyebrow like now.

“Yes. And one of them missed French cooking. Don’t worry your pretty little head; I’d cook a full course of _kaiseki_ for dinner tomorrow _._ ”

He kissed her forehead before murmuring his usual demand.

“I want raspberry souffle as dessert. And Sakamanju.”

To prove her maturity, she whacked Shizuka’s pretty head with her butterfly patterned paper fan.

* * *

**Sweet**

They were having Moon Viewing Party that night. Watanuki once hated the non-sense celebration that Yuuko insisted her to slave upon, specifically the endless snacks and alcohols.

Now though, the shopkeeper was laughing alongside her newest friends. Watanuki dressed in dark lavender kimono, richly embroidered with magenta lotus blossom, while her companion chose amethyst coloured kimono with golden chrysanthemums and blue forget-me-not patterns.

They were a sight for sore eyes, looking as sweet as celestial maidens _(sweet with a kick,_ this was his Watanuki after all _)_ with hair as dark as starless nights, moon glowing face and glittering eyes.

( _He knew how the more powerful ones from spirits world always looking gorgeous and harmless, case of examples, Yuuko, Jo_ _u_ _rugumo, Kimihiro and now this one)._

He shared a glance with the Eternal Knight while downed his drink; the brown-haired, green-eyed young man wore an off-white hakama, coincidentally complement Shizuka’s own navy one, had given him a sheepish smile when the pairs arrived earlier. That smile somehow reminded him of his late grandfather’s mischievous tendencies and consequently his grandmother’s longsuffering expression whenever she’d found out about his mischiefs.

||

“I don’t think that I could save both of them. Gino was a horrible cook, and he swore that Kallen was worse than him. Even instant pasta apparently had no effect.”

“Didn’t he just need to follow the instruction?”

“Your instruction including weighing the ingredients until the third decimals, Lulu.”

“Hush you, Suzaku.”

Of course, they both have the strangest sense of humor and apparently the same perchance of cooking; they gossiped everything over alcohol.

“...always so picky about everything. He protested the slightest change of taste of my cooking as if I could have my own soy sauce in here.”

“You’re always so stingy about your soy sauce, Kimihiro.”

“Shut up, you jerk.”

And having two, faithful, silent men enjoying the moon over their drinks as Lelouch taught Watanuki how to play mahjong and to actually win.

* * *

**Scars**

Shizuka preferred Kimihiro’s blue eye than her golden one. Her cobalt blue one was expressive, lightening in Kunogi’s presence, shining in annoyance for his unreasonable demand and pesky spirits, darkening in anger at himself, turning into almost black in fury (and lust); for Watanuki Kimihiro, eyes were truly the window of her soul.

She had a perfect, unmarred and flawless pale skin, but he knew the truth as her scars etched into Himawari’s figure, Shizuka’s own blood pumped in her body, her lone golden eye saw the other worlds.

Kimihiro would be scarred from now on, but her own scars would mar her own body as she needed to judge the price of wishes herself unlike in the past when he could become her knight, her shield and protector. Yet she had realised that she was never worthless or unloved.

Suzaku hated her scar. It was distressingly ugly; it disturbed her alabaster skin and flat abdomen. It was also the symbol of his hopelessness and betrayal. Lelouch was fine with it; she would touch the scar at night when clad in her rather transparent nightgown. For her, it was a symbol of sacrifice, like Geass which she owned; her scar was a mark of her broken soul, especially the one that she sold to the devil to obtain the peace.

For an imperial princess like her, everything was symbolic. She would never sell herself short as the death of a demon empress was poetic justice for the birth of the new world.

* * *

**Death/Toys**

“They would never be ours, are they?”

Two hopeful mothers, both were barren forever in the ocean of time.

Lelouch didn’t even want to see this dream, the price to become the Worlds’ Peace Keeper, paid from the blood of innocence.

A little boy with a dark hair paired with violet eyes happily played with the other boy, his strangely cinnamon-coloured hair and cyan eyes differ him greatly from both his parents.

She had never confessed to Suzaku about the little one that his knight unknowingly drained its life by killing the mother.

She thought she had already numbed from the pain after a thousand years.

Her companion though had another opinion.

True children of immortal were rarer than opal, they were not bounded by both mortal and immortal rules, had an incredibly fragile mental state long before adolescent, also their flesh and blood were sought after by both men and ayakashi.

They were exceedingly difficult to raise.

That was why ayakashi and various deities preferred kamikakushi, mortal children that they could claim and spirited them away to their world.

_Sometimes, it was okay to be selfish._

Kimihiro picked up the various toys that the boys had scattered and walked towards them, Lelouch unknowingly followed her steps.

* * *

_  
Or you know, you can hide them._

_Between the sweetness of caramel, the freshness of apples and the juiciness of blueberry_

_Nobody would guess dragon blood had been poured into the puddings_

**Author's Note:**

> Kaiseki: traditional multicourse Japanese dinner  
> Sakamanju: steamed buns using sake yeast with filled with sweet red beans paste  
> Ayakashi: spirits  
> Kamikakushi: lost children who were spirited away by gods or spirits


End file.
